


Scrooge

by HarryFreakingPotter



Category: Little Voice (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Prompt Fic, samuel is bi because i said so, thats only minorly relevant but i feel its important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter
Summary: Originally posted on my tumblr @brilligbraelig
Relationships: Bess King/Samuel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Scrooge

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @brilligbraelig

She’s going to kill him. After all this time searching for a soulmate, a partner, her soul’s perfect harmony, this is how it’s all gonna go down. Arguing with her atheist boyfriend about the meaning of Christmas.

“Like, I just don’t understand. Back ho-” Samuel stutters from behind her, cheeks gone red from the blistering cold. “Back in Kentucky, people either celebrated for the gifts or for an excuse to call me slurs in the name of religion. It’s just another example of how rampant consumerism is in our culture.”

Bess sighs angrily, shaking her head indignantly. Samuel should probably tell her her hat has slouched almost completely off her head, but the snow caught in her delicate eyelashes silences him before he can speak. Oh well. “You’re such a fucking Scrooge.” She grumbles, half-frozen fingers fumbling to fit the key into his apartment lock. “I’m not the rich kid here, but you don’t see me complaining.”

“I am not rich, babe.”

“That’s what rich people say.”

“I worked for that money.” He grumbles behind her, stamping the slush off his boots hastily. “You try pretending you don’t hate Jeremy to pay your way through college. That shit was demeaning-”

“Sameul, what is this?” Bess’s voice echoes from inside their apartment, faint over the sound of Ella’s thumping tail on the fake-wood floors.

He reappears in the doorway, trying and failing to look nonchalant. “What?” He queries, feigning ignorance at the appearance of a veritable flood of brightly wrapped parcels. “Oh my god, where’d this come from?”

“Babe.” She says, and it comes out somewhere between a question and a wail. 

He closes the distance between them in two easy bounds, cradling her face gently in his hands, like she’s something that could shatter oh so easily. That was him once, still is from time to time. He’d give up his music, his very soul, just to keep her from feeling like that. “Merry Christmas?”

“You got presents?”

“It’s not Christmas without presents.” He teases, nuzzling into her neck. He pulls back suddenly, nervous. “Is it- I know its our first Christmas together, but you got so excited when we saw the window displays-”

She pulls him in, grinning softly. “I love you, Scrooge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment below if you're comfortable!


End file.
